


Tomorrow's Another Day

by Katie_Kats



Series: Last Chance (Eddsworld AU) [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Kats/pseuds/Katie_Kats
Summary: Matt knows how difficult it can be for Tord to deal with Crohn's Disease. But he tries his absolute best to be there for him. Even if it's two in the morning.
Relationships: Matt/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Last Chance (Eddsworld AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065236
Kudos: 9





	Tomorrow's Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, hi! This is like. My first time publishing a fanfiction publicly so please be easy on me! This centers around my Eddsworld AU called Last Chance which is about Tord who deals with the everyday struggles of a rare gastrointestinal condition known as Crohn's Disease. Just a warning that my writing is very sloppy and I myself do not have Crohn's Disease so if I made a mistake or two then please point it out! Also this AU does contain shipping so uh. Don't read if you're not into TordMatt. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this small thing I wrote.
> 
> (Also I'm posting this from my phone so things might look a little weird asdfghjkl)

Midnight merely fell upon the city of Lakeville, Minnesota, soft fuzzy snowflakes settling in on the freezing concrete and casually building itself up into a blanket to cover up what was once the streets of Glenbridge Avenue. The Mourning Doves with their celestial tunes have snuggled their way into hibernation to save their beautiful songs for the next morning. Christmas Day was right around the corner so most decided to stay up within the stilly night to quietly wait for the joyful holiday to creep in while others decided to call it a night and sleep their way past twilight. Faint golden lights glared brightly from each Bungalow house window with the occasional painfully bright LED lights that came with a few. One house in particular stood out from the others, a small amount of abandoned bouncy balls and cat toys scattered around bizarre places that could not be reached even by ladder. A beautifully painted ice blue two-story house with a lovely engraved porch swing softly swinging back and forth in the gusts of wind. Inside, you'd expect a loving family to be standing in the small home. However, not all things are meant to be.

Inside the property were four large men, each of them distinguished for their unusual heights and booming voices. Usually, the Rosewood residence was radiating with squeaky voice cracks and laughter. But oftentimes it was more hostile, vocal cords vibrating with anger and frustration over one of the young lads who lived there. It wasn't always child friendly but they managed to cope with each other as best as they could. As of yesterday, the gang decided that the day before tonight was going to be audible and made a ruckus baking goodies for their next door neighbors. It ended up with them smearing cookie dough all over each other's faces and shoving chocolate chips into their large mouths but by the end of the day, they truly did enjoy themselves and decided to settle down the moment twilight fell upon them. Now everyone was fast asleep, the faint sound of the largest man, Edward, snoring loudly to signify that he was in a deep coma and didn't plan to come out of it anytime soon. The house seemed relatively soundless. However, there was one young man who seemed to grow restless. And that young man was none other than Tord. Tord Lansdowne.

Being the youngest of the group and suffering a rare gastrointestinal condition known as Crohn's Disease, he didn't exactly have things easy. Any little food or drink could trigger a flare-up which could be discomforting to him and, at times, even painful. He couldn't help it. He really couldn't. But at times the gang got the better of him with their snarky comments and mimicry of the awful embarrassing noises his lower abdomen would make during certain times of the day. He admitted that the constant bullying made him feel upset. But he decided that it was not worth bringing up. After all, it's not like they'd change. Right? Right.

Waking up during the dead of the night was never a blast. At least for Tord. He was just barely awake, only knowing of the thick weighted blanket that curled around his short frame, the spongy cushions of the burgundy couch that he laid upon, and the soft graceful hand that rubbed against his bare back. He could feel his stomach growl angrily as it decided that his food was not going to agree with it, belching softly in hopes that his dinner didn't come up and that this awful feeling would subside. Struggling to stay conscious, he lifted his hand up to his face to rub at his tired hazel eye and shifted slightly. Staring down at the mop bucket halfway filled with faucet water, he could feel the contents of his food from earlier spin around unhappily deep within his stomach. Just as he felt like he was in the clear of a possible flare-up, he suddenly felt a peculiar pain gnaw at the base of his stomach. A pain that he had grown all too familiar with. The same pain he'd get anytime his body would signify that his food just _had_ to come out. Persistently. Violently. Sometimes he was able to swallow the feeling down but whether it'd be through vomiting or dysentery, he just knew that he was _not_ going to be all sunshine lollipops in about a minute or so. Curling his fingers around the fabric of his blue pajama shirt as if it would help any, Matthew scooted himself closer to him and smoothed out the red blanket that was wrinkled up by his waist.

"Just breathe, okay?" Matt mumbled, being as quiet as possible so that he didn't overwhelm his loved one. "It'll help ease the feeling a bit."

Not wishing to speak, Tord took deep concentrating breaths trying to focus on the massaging feeling against his spine as he cupped his hand against his forehead. He trembled lightly, licking his chapped lips before shuffling into a different position and sighing shakily. Matt frowned, continuing to rub his lower back in soothing circles.

Tord's breathing quickened as a familiar sensation came and he gagged, his entire body tensing up from the action as he squeaked out a sound of distress. He took a few deep breaths before he gagged once more and he doubled over the couch, retching his dinner into the bucket below him. He felt Matt's opposite hand run through the back of his mangled hair, pulling it out of his face.

"There we go," Matt whispered as he winced at the sound of bile hitting water. Tord dry heaved harshly before he became violently ill all over again, trembling as tears pricked near his eyes and felt Matt's strong hand go up further into his shirt.

After about five minutes of vicious non-stop puking his stomach eventually calmed down, leaving him with nothing but an aching abdomen and an acidy feeling in his throat that made him afraid to talk. The hand that pressured against his upper back disappeared before he felt the couch levitate, felt his comfort plushie leave his side, and heard the pitter-patter of feet against the carpet fade away. He felt his eyes water out of the blue and tears carelessly pooled down his cheeks before he heard the distant _beep_ of the microwave from the kitchen and Matt rushed back up to his side, leaning over to kiss the top of his head sweetly before he fixed the heavy blanket once more to where it was comfortably tucked near his neck. Matt could feel his heart break as Tord visibly got more upset and his sniveling increased in volume.

"Shhh," Matt hushed him, pressing the warm stuffed animal against his hurting stomach before stroking his hand up and down Tord's bare arm in an attempt to reduce his anxiety. "It's okay, baby." Sniffling loudly, Tord closed his eyes tightly as his eyebrows furrowed together closely and more tears streamed down his blotchy face. Matt hung his head down low, thinking to himself for a moment before lifting his head back up to face Tord.

"Do you want to watch a movie, love?" he suddenly commenced. "It might take your mind off the feeling."

Tord, personally, just wanted to sleep off this queasiness due to the exhaustion he felt taking over him. So he only grunted in response, keeping his eyes shut as he wiped away his tears and sucked in another breath. Matt sighed heavily, reaching for the TV remote that was left on the empty couch cushion next to him and turning on the large device to search through the channels until he miraculously found 'Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer' premiering. Lowering the volume down to a comfortable drone, he set the remote aside and looked over at Tord for the umpteenth time that night and realized that he was beginning to fall unconscious. Smiling ever so softly, he continued to rub at Tord's arm as he thrummed an angelic melody to his partner to encourage him to doze off. When he was certain that the youngest male was fast asleep, he stopped humming and his smile disappeared. Breathing out through his nose tiredly as he sat himself into a comfortable position without waking up the ill lad, he blinked slowly as he thought to himself.

_Tomorrow's another day._

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like to know more about this AU then feel free to leave a comment or send in an ask to my Tumblr (which is awkwardcorqi)!


End file.
